Meeting Mavis
by DeliciouslyDangerous1
Summary: Johnny betrayed Mavis. He had actually been a monster hunter and he wiped out everyone she cared out. He attacks her in the streets of New York City, but someone saves her. When they meet, she begin to think that maybe a zing doesn't only happen once. (Shitty summary, I know but if you read this I'll give you a cookie.)
1. Chapter 1

**Mavis's POV**

It had all been a trick. Johnny had tricked us all.

It turned out that Johnny was a monster hunter and had tried to kill me. He didn't succeed in killing me, but he'd wiped out everyone I cared about.

When he'd tried to attack me, we'd been in New York City. He'd pulled me into a nearby alley and was about to kill me, but I struggled against him, forcing him to knock me out.

I have no idea what happened after I lost conciousness, but I'd felt like I was being carried.

When I woke up, it was late in the afternoon. I could tell from the rays of light coming from the window, almost touching me.

I got out of the bed and made my way to what seemed to be the kitchen, without letting any rays of light touch my skin.

When I got to the kitchen, I saw a girl with orange hair preparing some food. She turned to get something out of the fridge when she saw me.

"Hey there, I didn't hear you get up. Want some breakfast?" The girl asked. I nodded my head and she started preparing me some food too.

She looked like she was my age, minus 100 years. I had wondered if she was the one who had saved me.

"Excuse me, do you know what happened to me last night?" I asked, wanting to know what had happened.

"You were being attacked by some guy, but my friend saved you and brought you to my place to rest." She said. So, she hadn't saved me, but her friend had.

I stood there thinking about last night's events when the girl placed a plate on the table in front of me.

"Thank you, my name's Mavis by the way." I said, hoping to learn her name in return.

"Your welcome, my name's April. So, are you new in town? I've never seen you before." She asked. I felt like I could trust this girl, but I wasn't sure if I should tell her the truth.

So, I didn't.

"Yeah, I just moved here from Transylvania." I said.

"That's pretty cool. So, I was wondering if you'd like to meet my friend? The one that saved you." She asked.

I did want to meet this guy, so I told her I'd love to. When, she said we'd have to go outside, I panicked.

I tried to find an umbrella or something before going outside, I found one, but April was looking at me funny.

She just shrugged her shoulders and went left her apartment.

We went to a nearby alley and she started going into the sewers. I followed her, covering the hole to the sewers back up.

There wasn't any sunlight down there, so I closed my umbrella. I wondered why her firend would be living in the sewers, but didn't want to ask, so I kept my mouth shut.

About 20 minutes later, we arrived at, what looked like, a little home inside the sewers.

She shouted some names and went to sit on the nearby couch. I joined her on the couch, examining the rest of the room.

I heard some shouts and footsteps coming our way. I figured that must be her friend, but since it sounded like more than one person, that she had a few friends living down here.

What I saw next, I hadn't been preparing for. Instead of seeing other humans like April, I saw four turtles.

They were a little bit taller than me and they could talk. They were wearing masks, each turtle wearing a different color.

They noticed April and then, they noticed me. They seemed shocked that I was here.

Just then, a rat taller than the turtles entered the room. I knew who he was. My father had met him before.

His name was Hamato Yoshi, otherwise know as Splinter.

He noticed me sitting on the couch and rushed over there. He started asking me questions.

"Mavis, is that you?" He asked.

"Yeah, it's me. Hey there, Splinter." I said, giving him a wave.

"What are you doing so far from home?" He asked, his voice laced with worry.

"It's a long story." I said. He raised his eyebrows, expecting me to tell the story.

I let out a sigh and proceeded to tell him everything that had happened within the last few weeks.

When I finished my story, Splinter looked at the four turtles.

"Which one of you saved her?" He asked. The one wearing the purple mask stepped up.

He was cute.

"It was me Sensei, I saved her." He said. He had a nice voice, I savored every word he spoke.

"Very good Donatello, this young lady is very important." He said.

"You're welcome Sensei, but who is she?" The turtle, Donatello asked.

"She is the daughter of Count Dracula, an old friend of mine." Splinter explained, his news shocking everyone in the room.

"She's the daughter of Dracula!?" Everyone screamed, but they screamed it in surprise not fear. I could tell the difference.

"Yeah, I am." I said, smiling at them.

After I confirmed my identity, all of them calmed down and introduced themselves.

"Hi, my name is Leonardo, nice to meet you." Leonardo shook my hand. He seemed nice, but a little too mature.

"Hey there, my name's Michaelangelo, but you can call me Mikey." The one wearing the orange mask said. Mikey was definitely the fun one of the group, I could tell by his laid back personality.

"Hey, my name's Raphael but everyone calls me Raph." The one wearing red said. Raph was the cool guy of their group, that much was obvious.

That left.

"Hi, my name's Donatello, but you can call me Donnie. Everyone else does." He said. The tone of his voice implied he was nervous, but I was too.

"Hi, I'm Mavis." I stuck out my had for him to shake. We made eye contact and I automatically felt a connection.

My mom had said that a zing only came once in your life, but maybe that wasn't true. Either that or Johnny hadn't been my zing.

They boys ordered a pizza, making sure there was no garlic on it, and April went to get it.

Splinter told me I would be staying with him and the boys from now on. I had no problems with that, it gave me a chance to get to know Donatello better.

They boys were only allowed to go out at night, so I would be going with them. I had to stay with one of them at all times, in case Johnny tried to attack me again.

The sun was almost down, so we'd leave after we ate.

They had ordered 3 differet pizzas. One pepperoni, one sausage, and one bacon.

I grabbed a slice of the bacon pizza, my hand accidentally brushing Donatello's. We pulled our hands away and he gestured for me to get the first slice.

I had never eaten pizza, but had always wanted to. When I took my first bite, I fell in love with pizza.

It was so good, but I wasn't going to pig out. I grabbed on more slice, finishing it within 4 minutes.

Once all of the pizza was eaten, we prepared to leave. I left April's umbrella, considering it was night so I didn't need it.

We were traveling in a group, so I knew I wouldn't be alone. They were like the city's protectors, but the city didn't know that.

Their existence was a secret to the people of New York City.

Me and Mikey were travelling in the back of the group. He was telling me a bunch of jokes. They were really funny.

We stayed out until midnight, nothing bad had happened in the city, so we returned to the sewers.

When we got back, April had set up a room for me between Mikey and Donatello's rooms before she left for her apartment.

My room was cozy, it had a bed and dressers. Seeing the dressers, I reminded myself to go out with April and buy some clothes.

Splinter came in my room minutes later, carrying a necklace of some sort.

"Here Mavis, if you're going to go into sunlight then you will need to wear this." He said, handing me the necklace.

"What is it?" I asked. I had never seen something like it, so I wondered what it does.

"It is called a bloodstone. When wearing it, it will enable you to go into the sunlight unharmed." He said. This would be so much better than carrying around an umbrella.

I hugged him and thanked him for the bloodstone before going to bed.


	2. Chapter 2

**Donatello's POV**

The next day, I had woke up early, hoping to get breakfast before the others.

Once I got my breakfast, Mavis had entered the room. I smiled at her and waved.

She waved back at me before proceeding to get her own breakfast. I thought vampires drank blood, but Mavis had got a bowl of cereal, coming to join me on the couch.

I watched her for a minute, before she decided to speak.

"So, you're the one who saved me the other day right?" She asked.

"Yeah, I did." I said, taking a bite of my cereal.

"Well, thank you. I'm glad you did." She said, staring at the floor.

"I'm glad I did too." I said, making the both of us blush.

That's when Raph and April joined us.

April had just got down here, while Raph had just climbed out of bed. April was talking to Raph, who was absorbing every word she said, like a sponge.

They got some cereal and came to join us on the couch, the girls automatically starting a conversation.

They were going shopping today, which caught my interest. How could Mavis go? Vampires hated sunlight.

I figured I'd ask.

"Mavis, how are you planning on going outside? Don't vampires hate sunlight?" I asked.

"Yes, vampires don't like sunlight, but Splinter gave me a bloodstone. It allows me to go into sunlight unharmed." She said.

That made sense.

After that, I went to wash my bowl, but gave it to Mikey instead. He had just been coming to get some breakfast, so I saved him the trouble of finding a bowl.

Mavis went to shower, so they could leave. When she came out, she was wearing her black dress from yesterday and a strange necklace, I guessed it was the bloodstone.

April and Mavis left, so I went to work on an invention. Raph came in moments later.

"So Donnie, you're getting pretty chummy with Mavis. Does someone have a crush?" He said, poking me and laughing.

"No, I don't. I just met her, so I can't." I said, denying the fact that I did like her.

"That doesn't mean anything. When we first met April, you liked her immediately." He said. He had a point.

"Fine, you're right. I might like her a little bit, but you can't say anything." I said.

"I won't tell a soul. Scout's honor." He said.

"Raph, you never were a scout." I said.

"Yeah, well I still won't tell anyone. I'll let them figure it out themselves." He said, turning to leave.

Once he was gone, I started thinking about what had happened the night I'd saved Mavis.

Flashback

_I had been patrolling the city, jumping from rooftop to rooftop, when I heard a scream._

_I ran in the direction of the scream, finding a guy attacking her. She was struggling against him, but he'd knocked her out._

_I jumped into the alley as quietly as possible. I couldn't see their faces in the dark, but that didn't matter._

_What mattered was making sure this guy was taken care of. He noticed me and turned to attack, but I'd dodged his attack._

_I managed to get behind him, knocking him out. Then, I focused my attention on the girl._

_I could see what she looked like, but I figured I should take her to April's place, so I did._

_When I'd got there, April was still awake and had seen me carrying the girl. She let us in, instructing me to lay the girl on the bed in the spare bedroom._

_I did as I was told, laying her down so April could examine her wounds._

_I managed to take a good look at the girl. She was pretty. Her hair was black, just like her dress and lips._

_Her stockings were red and black stripes and she wore a pair of red sneakers. I had originally thought she was goth, not that there's anything wrong with that._

_When April said the girl'd be fine, I returned to the sewers._

_When I'd got back, the others were already there and had asked what happened to me._

_I told them about what happened and they told me that I'd done a good job._

_Later that night, I snuck back to April's apartment and asked her to bring the girl to the sewers the next day. She agreed to do it._

_With that, I went back to the sewers and went to my room, falling fast asleep._

End Flashback

A few hours later, the girls had returned from their shopping trip. Each of them carrying a bag.

Mikey carried Mavis's bag to her room for her, while Raph offered to take April's bag to her apartment later tonight.

Raph had a crush on April, she had one on him too, but neither one of them wanted to admit it. It was like a game of cat and mouse, Raph being the cat.

Mavis and April were both going to be joining us on patrols tonight, April going with Raph.

Mavis would be going with me on patrols, so I hoped I wouldn't screw anything up. Mikey and Leo were going separately.

**3 Hours Later...**

Nighttime drew closer, so we prepared for our patrols.

Raph and April were going to order another pizza once we got back, considering we hadn't eaten dinner yet.

The Sun finally went down, so we headed out.

Mikey was to cover the south end of town, Leo was covering the west, Raph and April taking care of the north, so that left me and Mavis with the east end of town.

Mavis transformed into a bat, and we took off towards our end of town.


	3. Chapter 3

**Mavis's POV**

I had to go on patrol with Donnie, not that I minded.

We were on our side of the city, going from rooftop to rooftop. Nothing had happened yet, so we sat down to take a break.

We'd started talking for a while, enjoying each other's company.

Then, I felt something fly close to my head and stick in the door behind us. It was a silver stake.

I had a feeling that Johnny was behind the attack.

I got up, Donnie too, and changed back into a bat. Then, we took off, trying to find a place to hide.

If we went back to the sewers, Johnny might follow us and then the others would be in danger too. So, that was not an option.

I hit my wing against something, so I was having a hard time flying. Donnie noticed this and had me transform back into my human form, then he carried me.

While he carried me, I was watching over his shoulder. I saw him, I saw Johnny.

He was following us, lurking in the shadows.

Donnie knocked some things over, trying to shake him. It took a while, but we'd finally lost him.

We hid inside an empty dumpster and kept quiet. The dumpster was pretty small, so we were kind of close to each other.

We waited for an hour before returning to the sewers.

When we got back, everyone immediately ran over to us.

"Mavis, what happened to you guys? We were worried when you guys didn't come back from patrol." April asked, but before I could say anything, Mikey spoke up.

"I bet they stopped somewhere to makeout." He said, making a bunch of kissy faces.

"NO! We didn't makeout, we were attacked!" I said, making them all frown, especially Splinter. He was pissed.

"Who attacked you?" He asked.

"It was Johnny, the guy from the other night." I told him, he looked really concerned.

"We hid inside a dumpster for an hour before returning here, so he didn't follow us." Donnie explained.

"So, you made out in a dumpster?" Raph asked.

"WE DIDN'T MAKE OUT!" Me and Donnie yelled simultaneously, blushing.

"Oh look, they're blushing!" Mikey yelled.

"Awww, how cute!" Raph said. I had never been this embarrassed in my life.

"Shut up guys, this is a serious issue." Donnie said, talking about the attack.

"Yeah, your love life is a serious issue Donnie." Raph said. I heard Donnie sigh, followed by a smacking sound.

I turned to see that Donnie had facepalmed. Mikey and Raph were over on the couch cracking up.

Splinter still looked concerned, but went to his room. I assumed he didn't want to be disturbed, so I went to join the boys on the couch.

Leo was watching an episode of Space Heroes, eyes fixed on the screen. Raph was reading a comic book.

Mikey was watching Donnie work on an invention, cracking jokes every now and then. I plopped down on the couch, deciding to watch Space Heroes.

I really got into the show, but one thing kept bothering me. I was worrying about whether or not to go out tomorrow.

I wanted to hang out with April, but I was afraid of being attacked without the turtles nearby. I finally decided not to go.

Tomorrow, I would stay in with the boys, just in case. I glanced over at Donnie. He was super concentrated on his invention, so I took the opportunity to get a good look at him.

Raph caught me looking at Donnie and yelled to everyone that I had been looking at him. Donnie's face turned red and I thought I saw him glance at me, but I must've imagined it.

He just kept working on his invention, while the others did their won thing. I looked up at the clock, finding it to almost be midnight, so I went to bed.

I went to hug Splinter goodnight, then I kissed each of the turtles on the top of their heads before returning to my room.

I could hear Raph and Mikey picking on Donnie as I laid in bed. I smiled at that, before quickly falling asleep.

* * *

**Okay, so I'm also gonna throw Rapunzel from Tangled into this story and maybe Merida from Brave, but definitely Rapunzel.**

**I recently discovered one of my new favorite pairings, Leo x Rapunzel. That is why I want to throw her into the story.**

**Here soon, I will be basing my chapters off of actual episodes. Until next time, ciao! ^_^**


End file.
